The Perfect Afterlife
by Lord Dark Horn
Summary: I am sent to Equestria after meeting my untimely end. I meet a pony who I have never seen in the show and I quickly fall for her and she the same. I soon after find out that I have the creator magic and I create my very own Kingdom with occupants that were made from my very life force and I soon expand destroying all that opposes me along with my new found allies and more!


"It has been quite some time since I was transported to Tera all those years ago. I can't even remember when I got here. Apart from that, in the time that I've been here I've amassed a great empire that has been expanding for some time now. The Griffin kingdom, the Zebra colonies and even the once thought invincible Dragon empire have all been brought to there knees and know…I have arrived to Equestria, but I don't intend on becoming a threat to these ever peaceful and loving ponies. I'd rather try to find an ally in them. My kingdom may be the largest and most feared empire in all of Equestrian history but even so it can never hurt to have allies. I provide them with all that would need to live a happy and fulfilling life and in return they simply supply me with only there support. Nothing less and nothing more." A voice said as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the dark slowly emerging for a black Alicorn with an eternally flowing mane and tail that were black with purple streaks that ran through it and two glorious wings that had a purple tint near the edges of the feathers to appear. He wore a dark silver armor that screamed evil along with elbow braces and shoes. He had a red streak that ran down his neck ending near his cutie mark. My cutie mark is a white crown with a black and white flame that burnt above it. Those who would earn a cutie mark such as mine became rulers, I wasn't always like this no, I was once someone carefree but who had a crappy life on earth…until that one faithful day.

**HERE IS MY STORY**

I was coming home from my job. I was a clerk at a fancy hotel. The job was rather easy but the pay wasn't. I was barely able to support my self with the wages that they were paying me but I was able to manage. I wasn't too far from my house, only two blocks left. I was thinking on how I could possibly get a promotion so that I could receive better pay until my train of thought was interrupted when this guy walked up to me and pointed a silenced 9mm pistol at me. He demanded that I give him money. Usually someone else would just do what he said but I had to go and be the brave one. I handed him my wallet and the instant he took hold of it I pounced at him. I quickly grabbed the gun the he had and the next thing knew I was the one holding the gun. I was about to tell him to drop my wallet and to get the hell out if here but that never happened. What happened was a bang. BANG! The next thing I felt was an intense pain in my chest. I looked up and saw another guy holding another 9mm handgun pointed at me with smoke coming out of the barrel. I then looked at my chest and saw my chest soaked in blood I fell to the ground knowing that my life was about to end. I saw the other guy with his gun walk up to his partner and handed him his gun. They both looked at me and then quickly ran off leaving me for dead. It didn't take long for death to fall over me because the last thing that I felt was…nothing…I heard nothing, saw nothing and felt nothing. _"I this what it's like when you're dead? Well this sucks…HOLY CRAP! I can hear myself think!" _I continued to float in what seemed like an endless void until…"What in name of Equestria is that?"I said when I saw what appeared to be a window but…it was growing? "WHAT THE HECK?!" Was all I said before the white blinding light engulfed me for what seemed like hours until I felt…the wind? I opened my eyes and saw a wide meadow that seemed to go on forever. I sat there staring at nothing in particular for what felt like hours until I heard…hooves? I turned around and what I saw made me want to just get up and hug it. I saw a pony. Her bright violet eyes were staring into mine while I did the same. She was no taller then about Luna. She had a gorgeous silver coat paired with an equally beautiful golden mane that flowed in the wind that sparkled in the sun like Celestia' and Luna' mane. After what seemed like an eternity I decided to break the silence. "Uh, hi?" "_What in the world?" _My voice had changed. It was deeper than it used to be. The pony in front of me moved her head back and extended her arm and said…"Well don't be shy. I won't bite you." She said in a upbeat voice. I looked at her hoof and back at her and I got up. When I was up I towered over her by a foot. I extended my hoof and we both shook…WAIT, I GOT HOOVES! I noticed that my coat color was black and a dark silver iron shoe adorned my hoof. "_No fucking way! Do I really look like…" _I pretended as if I wasn't about to leap in the air like Pinkie Pie.

"So what's your name…oh how rude of me, please forgive me. I should tell you my name first. Ahem, my name is Silver Star, but you can just call me Silver." She said smiling at me. I did the right thing and told her my name. _"CRAP WHAT'S MY NAME!?" _I couldn't tell her my human name because it would probably sound weird to her…I got it! "It's nice to meet you too Silver. My name is Dark Horn…Lord Dark Horn to be exact but you can call me Dark." _"Crap, crap, crap, crap! I hope she doesn't take me for some dark ruler or something like that because of my name." _"Well that's an unusual name…I like it!" She said with a beaming smile with her wings unfolding right after she said that. I looked at her and noticed that she also had a horn. "You're an Alicorn?" I asked surprised.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Why?" She asked tilting her head to the right. "_SO CUTE!" _I noticed that I also had a horn that was very long. _"WAIT. If my horn is that long does that mean?" _I decided to try and to my surprise and joy, I unfolded my wings. Silver audibly gasped when she saw that I was also an Alicorn. "Y-you're an A-Alicorn too?" She asked with her eyes wide in surprise. I have no idea how they do that. "Is there a problem with that?" I asked looking hurt. "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna along with Princess Cadence and I are the only other Alicorns that I know of. That's until I met you of course." She said the last part a bit seductively with half opened eyes. _"HOLY CRAP! Is she hitting on me? SCORE!" _I said mentally. "Wait, wait, wait. Am I the only male Alicorn?" I asked surprised that she didn't say prince who-so-ever. "Exactly! Well actually you're the first male Alicorn that I have ever met for as long as I have lived." She said to me before looking off in the distance as if she was remembering something. While she was distracted I took a glance at her flank and to my surprise she actually had a silver star hence her name "Silver Star". I was about to ask her what her cutie mark meant but when I looked back at her she was smiling at me with half opened eyes. "Like what you see?" She asked seductively while shaking her flank side to side. I stammered to find something appropriate to say. "I-I well you see, I w-was j-just MMPH!" Silver had cut me off with a full on kiss. Her tongue was exploring my mouth while I stood there completely surprised at the sudden course of action that she had just taken. After a few seconds I began to kiss back with a bit more force as both our tongues began fight for dominance. Silver gave in after a while when she knew that she could no longer fight back and her tongue retreated while mine pursued. She had a sweet taste…that of a cherry. After minutes we broke the kiss gasping for air as we looked into each others eyes. _"Her eyes are so beautiful" _I said. _"I've never seen such gorgeous eyes in all my life." _Silver said as she continued to look into my glowing red eyes and I the same with her violet ones. Soon the sun had began to set and I awoke feeling something beside me. I looked and there she was wrapped under my right wing, Silver Star. I thanked Celestia and Luna that this was not a dream, that I was truly here with a beautiful and if I must say a very sexy mare. I rubbed my nose against her to wake her up. She woke up rubbing her eyes looking around while trying to remember were she was. She soon looked at me and smiled remembering were she was. "Hey there Darky" She said after yawning. "Darky? So now I'm Darky?" I asked before giving her a brief kiss which she gladly returned. She then got up and started to stretch out her muscles and joints that had gone stiff while I did the same. After both of us heard some satisfying cracks and pops we looked up at the sky seeing that it was getting dark. Silver did something that I wasn't expecting. She took off into the sky flying up to about twenty five feet before stopping. Her horn began to glow and something else that I wasn't expecting happened. As the moon rose while covered in a blue glow that probably came from Luna, Silver' horn began to glow a bright silver as her cutie mark stated to faintly glow too. What happened next left me speechless. The stars began to appear with each of them covered in the same glow as Silver' horn. It was a spectacular seen to behold. Here I was with another Alicorn, but not just any Alicorn. I was with the very one who made the stars appear in the night. After several minutes she stopped and looked at the night sky to behold her work. Silver then turned to me and beckoned me to join her in some night time flying. I had a bit of difficulty trying to fly and I lied to her that I mostly teleported from place to place and the I haven't used my wings in a very long time. She came down and showed me the basics and before I knew it I was soaring through the night skies with Silver either behind me or beside me. We flew for what felt like hours but like the saying goes, "All good things must come to an end."

"It's getting a bit late now. I think I'll be heading home now Darky." She said and took off in the opposite direction that the moon had risen from but not before the two of us engaged in another kiss, but this one was less of a fight for dominance and more of a passionate one. We broke apart and we said our good byes and she flew away soon disappearing in the distant night sky. I flew around a bit more before landing on the same spot where I was when I first got here. I realized that I didn't have a house of my own and I think asking Silver if I could stay at her place would be pushing it. "Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic. Where am I supposed to sleep? I can't just wish for a castle and poof, it's there." I said to myself. The next thing that happened left me with my mouth agape. Right there in front of me was a huge castle that was an exact replica of the one in Cantorlot…all except for the tall tower that the Princesses one had but apart from that everything was the same. "No way…this is too cool to be true." I said looking at the enormous structure. The entire castle had a dark feel to it. It was what others would call a castle of dread. I shook myself out of my daze and entered though two huge steel doors that were outlined with silver and gold. I stared at the two different colors and all that popped into my mind was Silver Star. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. That was until I found my way into a room with a one hundred and fifty by one hundred inch flat screen TV and a…FUCK YEAH! AN XBOX 360!

**Hehehe. Sounds like I'm gonna have a wild night tonight! I'm sure you all know the drill. Review, favorite, follow and all that. Oh, and before I forget…I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic or any of it's characters. They are all owned by Lauren Faust. All OC's are owned by me though…unless if some one else's OC finds there way into my story then that's something else.**


End file.
